


In The Present

by pixeldot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Asexual Amethyst, F/F, Slow Burn, implied lapidot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldot/pseuds/pixeldot
Summary: When Sapphire, a perfect student and musical prodigy, woke up that morning, she didn't know she was going to run into the love of her life. Literally. After Ruby saves her from what could have been a horrible accident both their lives are changed forever. Sapphire hopes it's for the better, while Ruby is determined to make it so.(high school au-on hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

It was crisp day. The air held the feeling of the beginnings of fall and promise. Sapphire’s thick, long hair was caught in the wind, messing up her ponytail, but she didn’t notice. Her bag hurt her shoulder a bit with so many books and studying materials inside but she paid it no mind. She hummed a happy tune as she walked down the sidewalk to school. 

Today was going to be a good day, Sapphire said to herself. She would go to school, get through all her classes without getting stressed out (which would be disastrous for her mental state going into the important part of today), and survive until the last bell rang. Then she would put away her nerves and march up to the school theater and her audition with her head held high. Yes, today would be the perfect day, she decided as she crossed the street. 

She was so far gone focusing on later that she didn’t see the car heading straight towards her.

“Watch out!” 

Suddenly she was shoved to the ground, a hard body on top of her. She landed roughly on the pavement and felt the burn of the gravel. She tasted hair in her mouth and she tried to spit it out as the person who saved her slumped to the side. Her heart pounded and she couldn’t even sit up as she heard the car’s driver yelling expletives as they drove off. 

“Are you hurt??” A frantic voice cut through her shock. Sapphire looked up to see a kind and worried face looking down at her, hand held out to help her up. She took it and flinched only to look and realized her hand was bleeding. It must have scraped against a rock, judging by how deep the cut was. 

The stranger noticed it too. “Oh no, c’mon, we should get you some help.” She reached for Sapphire’s shoulder but waited until she nodded to touch her. The girl heaved her up by her shoulders and wrapped Sapphire arm around hers. Her legs were shaking and her throat felt glued shut.

She gathered her senses enough to ask the girl, who was now leading her out of the street and onto the sidewalk, “Are you hurt?” 

The girl gave her a strange look, then smiled. “Who cares?”

Sapphire smiled weakly back. “The name’s Sapphire. Thanks for saving me, by the way.” 

“It’s no biggie, and I’m fine. Name’s Ruby.” 

-

As they walked together Sapphire found out Ruby was starting tomorrow at the school Sapphire went to. She was on the way today for a meeting with the principal to discuss her new classes. She also informed Sapphire that saving lives was a side job for her, which made Sapphire giggle.

She kept her arm around Sapphire on the walk to the school, so she couldn’t help but notice how strong Ruby was. She was grateful considering her legs still hadn’t stopped their shaking. She also noticed that the jacket Ruby was wearing, which was denim with many patches sewn on, had a tear in it. She asked if it was from the fall and Ruby said probably, but didn’t seem to mind. Ruby might even think it was cool. Her hair, which was a big mess of black curls, brushed Sapphire’s cheek as they walked. It was held back by a big red headband that matched her plain t-shirt and red shorts. 

Once they reached the school and explained what happened to the lady at the front desk they were allowed to go to the nurse together. There they were both checked on. Ruby, as she had said, was fine except for a few scratches. Sapphire, however, was more worse for wear. The cut turned out to be deeper than they had previously thought. The nurse wrapped it and told her that she needed to go to the Emergency Room for stitches.

Sapphire told the nurse that she only lives with her mom, who would be too busy to come with her. When Ruby heard she immediately volunteered to come with her, but the nurse said she was told to lead her to the office once they were done. 

“If you’re so worried about your friend,” the nurse said, “you can always see her afterwards.” 

They both looked at each other. For some reason the word didn’t feel weird. Sapphire supposed that almost being hit by a car would make people feel closer than two almost complete strangers would normally. 

The nurse finished some paperwork, including a note of dismissal for Sapphire. “There should be a bus heading that way soon if you need a ride to the ER. And if you need money for a ticket I’ll personally loan you some.”

Sapphire smiled kindly. “Thank you for the gesture, but that won’t be necessary. I’ll be fine on my own.” 

Sapphire and Ruby walked out of the nurse’s office together and stood in the hall, staring awkwardly for a second.

“So, um,” Ruby started, blushing slightly. “I hope you feel better and I-” she suddenly took a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag and wrote something on it. She then handed it to Sapphire. On it was written a phone number.

“Will you call me? Just so I know you’re okay.” 

Sapphire smiled and hugged Ruby. Ruby hugged her back after a second, surprised. She pulled back after a moment. 

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings were always absolute hell. Ruby rolled out of bed and stomped to the bathroom, grumbling the whole way. She hadn’t had to get up this early in weeks and it would take months before she was used to it. She got ready, tried half-heartedly to fix her mess of hair, then walked into the kitchen. 

Navy and Doc, a couple of her younger sisters, were sitting at the table while Rose was cooking something at the stove. Greg had already left to open the diner. He always said the early bird catches the other early birds and their money. Not a clever wordsmith, Greg, but he knew people well. 

Ruby, realizing the time, grabbed a piece of toast before she rushed out the door and yelled bye to everyone. Her sisters didn’t look up. They didn’t start school for a few more days. Rose smiled and yelled bye back as Ruby grabbed her skateboard and shut the door. 

Ruby rubbed the sleep from her eyes and checked her phone as she rode slowly past her new neighbors. There was a message from an unknown number.

Hello Ruby! This is Sapphire. I wanted to let you know I’m okay. I hope you got home safely. 

Ruby smiled. Yesterday after her heroic yet terrifying incident she’d been worried about the strange girl and if she was okay.

Sapphire. The name was ironic, considering her own was another gemstone. But it was also really beautiful. Regal, almost. Sapphire didn’t seem regal after Ruby had tackled her, but afterwards she had a calm aura that made Ruby decide the name suited her. 

I hope I see her again, Ruby thought. 

The school came into her view right as the bell rung and Ruby hurriedly picked up her board and ran.

-

She rushed into her first class, drama. Though she wasn’t very interested in it, or any arts at all, the principle told her she needed one art to graduate. She knew she couldn’t paint or sing or play an instrument, but she could talk. So drama it was. 

She felt eyes on her as soon as she entered the room. She knew she looked like a mess; her hair a frizzy afro around her head, her clothes wrinkled and askew. She bit her lip and stared at the ground.

“Oh lovely, you must be Judy!” The teacher, a middle-aged woman with pointy blonde hair, smiled at Ruby.

“The names Ruby.” Ruby mumbled, still not looking up.

“Right, of course, my apologies Ruby. Well, welcome to class! You can sit anywhere you like.” 

The auditorium they were in was big, but the class only sat in the first couple of rows. Ruby looked up to find a chair and found familiar blue eyes looking back at her. 

Sapphire smiled at her and patted the seat next to her. Ruby blushed harder and shuffled over to her. In the seat on Sapphire’s other side was a tall, slim girl with a pixie cut. Next to her was another girl with bright blue hair and a bored expression. She was scrolling through something on her phone, while the pixie girl was looking at Ruby curiously. 

Sapphire saw the curious girl’s look and spoke. “Pearl, Lapis, this is Ruby. She’s the one I told you about yesterday. Ruby, these are my friends Pearl,” she gestured to the girl next to her, “and Lapis.” Lapis waved a hand up and grunted without looking away from her phone. Pearl gave Ruby a friendly smile and Ruby smiled back nervously. Before she could speak the teacher spoke up again. 

“Now, as you may know, the auditions yesterday were canceled. I do apologize about that, I had to go pick up my son from daycare after he was caught gambling with other kids.” 

Ruby looked puzzled. When Lapis decided to look up from her phone she said to her, “Her kid Onion is weird.” That was all the explanation Ruby got.

The teacher spoke again. “Now, today we were supposed to start rehearsals, but since we can’t do that without parts, today will be a free day for you to practice for your audition this afternoon. Make sure you’re practicing and not slacking off!”

There was a shuffling of papers as students took their scripts out of their bags. Low conversations hummed and filled the room as they picked partners to practice with. Ruby observed this with the lingering nervousness from earlier. It’s Pearl that surprisingly brings her back to reality. 

“Do you have a script Ruby? We can ask the teacher for an extra one,” Pearl tells her patiently. 

“No, I have one.” She had read it the night before. The story seemed to be an odd mix of Wicked and Romeo and Juliet, a theater geek’s dream or nightmare depending on who you ask. 

“Good! Do you want to practice with us?”

 

“Eh, I think I might just join the stage crew. I can help you guys if you like though.” 

“They don’t need help.” Lapis laughed dryly, then smiled. “They’re both amazing.”

Pearl smiled replied that Lapis was too. Sapphire blushed. It was an all over blush, one that painted her pale skin in strong, solid strokes of red . 

Ruby laughed, and moved her eyes away before they lingered. Then she remembered something, and mentally face palmed for not asking it sooner. 

“Is your hand okay Sapphire?” She bit at her thumb while she asked, a nervous habit. 

“Well, I did have to have stitches, but it’s okay.” Sapphire held up her bandaged hand and laughed. “I have battle scars now, but at least I have a knight in shining armor.”


	3. Chapter 3

You could say Sapphire was pleasantly surprised when Ruby walked in to her drama class that morning. She had already told Lapis, Pearl, and the other gems about her experience with her and more than one of them caught on to her slight crush on Ruby. How could she not like her? She was brave, and strong, and stunning....

Sapphire might’ve been thinking about her right when she walked in. And to see her get along with Pearl and Lapis easily, it made her all the more excited for lunch break so she could really get to know this person. 

Her other classes dragged on and Sapphire hardly paid attention as her daydreaming swept her away. Her mind went to Ruby a couple times, but it wasn’t all she thought about. Sure, Sapphire had held crushes before, but usually they never distracted her. Besides, they were all unrealistic and none ever came to fruition. She was sure the one she felt growing with Ruby would be the same. It probably wasn’t really a crush anyway. Sure, Ruby had saved her yesterday, but she knew nothing about her. Why would she pursue more than a possible friendship with this complete stranger? 

She held this mindset as she walked into the cafeteria and up to the gems and their usual table. Her friends, the ‘gems’ as Amethyst had self named them, were a friend group of four. Amethyst was short and curvy, and had light purple hair that contrasted well with her dark skin. Beside her their newest friend, Peridot, sat typing away at her laptop. She had her prosthetic foot propped up beside her since it sometimes ached and bothered her this time of the day. Lapis sat across from Peridot, looking zoned out but kept sneaking glances over at the small blonde. She asked Peri what she was working on and Peridot gestured for her to move beside her and watch, moving her foot so she could sit. Pearl and Sapphire shared a knowing smile. Pearl had peach colored hair that was faded from a bubble gum pink and bright blue eyes. From looking at her you wouldn’t know it, but Pearl was half Japanese and one of the only other Asian people Sapphire knew. Sapphire had joked with her before that maybe people would know it if she didn’t dye her hair, which led to Pearl firing back that Sapphire did too. At that she shrugged and surrendered. Sapphire was full Korean and had her hair done to a medium blonde.

Pearl stood up to walk with Sapphire to buy a drink as the others started eating. 

“So, have you found a job yet?” Sapphire asked. 

“Nothing so far,” Pearl sighed. “I’ve been thinking about applying to be a waitress down at that new dinner, do you wanna come with me after school and check it out?” 

Sapphire thought for a minute. “Yes, maybe, but I’ll have to ask the monarch.” 

Pearl sighed. “Your mom sure is one, isn’t she?”

Sapphire nodded as the doors to the cafeteria opened and her eyes moved to the noise automatically. A girl with frizzy curls tied back with a red ribbon walked in, hands fiddling nervously. Ruby. 

Before Sapphire could say anything Pearl pointed her out. 

“Oh, that’s Ruby right? Wanna invite her over to our table? She must not have many friends since she just started here-“ 

As Pearl said this however Amethyst stood up and called Ruby over, and Ruby smiled and walked over like they’d known each other for years. Sapphire’s eyebrows furrowed. Ruby and Amethyst fist-bumped and Ruby sat across from her. 

Her and Pearl finished buying their drinks and walked back over. A light blush of nervousness graced Sapphire’s cheeks, but thankfully most of it was hidden by her hair. Hopefully. 

Amethyst grinned when they came over and spoke up. 

“Hey guys! This is Ruby, we used to go to middle school together! She had the nerve to abandon me here once she moved-“ Ruby punched Amethyst’s shoulder and she laughed, “but she came back! We got caught up in math earlier, so introductions. This is Peridot, Lapis-“ 

“I think she knows us already, especially this one.” Lapis nodded to Sapphire and smirked. 

Sapphire sat down and spoke softly. “Ruby’s the girl I told you about, from yesterday-“ 

“No way! Fireball, you’re the one that saved Sapph? That’s amazing! Although, I’m not surprised, Rubes would do anything for a pretty girl.” Amethyst winked. 

Ruby laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. Sapphire thought she could see a little blush. “It’s true, you caught me, my gayness is my kryptonite.” 

Everyone chuckled, even Peridot, who put her laptop away in favor of conversation for once. 

“Well I guess I’m the only one here with no weakness, so I’d automatically be the most powerful superhero.” Amethyst remarked.

“Technically you’re ace, so you’re still in the lgbtq community, so you’re still a little gay,” observed Peridot, and everyone laughed again. 

“Dang it! Well, I’d still beat you clod in a fight!” Amethyst said and gave Peridot a noogie. Peridot shook her off, with an angry “That’s my word!” 

“Man, I’d pay to see that fight,” Lapis remarked. “I can already see Peridot programming a drone to shoot her down while Amethyst tackles her.”

Peridot’s face brighten suddenly and Pearl hurried to say, “No Peridot, Lapis don’t give her any ideas.” 

Peridot grumbled. “You’re not my mother.” 

Sapphire heard a chuckle beside her. Ruby was grinning, a wide cheerful smile that was so infectious you couldn’t help but smile back. 

Sapphire looked down and tugged at her skirt nervously.

“So Rubes, what are you doing after school?” Amethyst asked. 

“I have work, but I’m free tomorrow. Why?” 

Amethyst turned to the rest of them. “You guys wanna go down to the boardwalk and mess around?” 

Everyone agreed. Sapphire caught Amethyst’s wink to her and her nod to Ruby beside her. She wiggled her eyebrows and Sapphire rolled her eyes. Stars, she wasn’t as subtle as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone guys, I’ve been working on this on the few breaks I have during band camp. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire sighed and leaned against the warm bricks behind her. She closed her eyes, letting the sun shine on her face while she waited on Pearl. She sat outside the front door of the school, waiting for her friend, who she expected by now to be a little late since she always stayed behind after class to ask a few questions.

Sapphire didn’t mind. If there was a word to describe her many people would say patient. She never minded waiting on people, she even treasured that time to become lost in thought and daydreams. Especially on beautiful days like today. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and all around she could hear students joking and laughing. A light breeze picked up her stray hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and it brushed against her cheeks. 

A flash of curly hair and red appeared in her head and suddenly she was thinking about Ruby. Again. She had so many things to think about, why did she keep coming back to her? She could think about homework, or singing, or the drama auditions. 

Yes, that’s right, the auditions were later this afternoon. Pearl and her would have to run over the script a few more times while they checked out the new diner. They would probably have time to stay for a bit, but they would have to make it back to school by 6, and then there was her chores and her mother, who would be very upset at her late arrival and failure to come back home early to tend to her responsibilities. She had already message her to let her know but received no answer, as usual. Oh stars, maybe she should be preparing her apology to her mother. She never liked it when Sapphire couldn’t give her a straight answer. 

Maybe she was better off thinking about Ruby after all.

Sapphire sighed. She sat there for a minute, wondering what was taking Pearl so long. The color behind her eyelids darkened and she frowned at the sudden shadow the covered up the sunlight. She started to scoot to the side but then realized what was causing the shadow. 

Jasper.

The talk, hulking woman stood before her, glaring. She was Amethyst’s cousin, and trouble for most that were around her. Her long hair was wild and wind blown and the lighter spots where her vitiligo showed were harsh in the light. Sapphire didn’t react. Of course she would show up. 

“Hey, princess,” she said roughly, “where the fuck is Lapis? She always comes out this way.” She pointed toward the front door.

Sapphire sighed. “She went home with a friend, Jasper.” She saw Lapis before she left earlier walking out to the parking lot with Peridot, but she wasn’t about to tell Jasper that. 

“A friend, huh?” She asked with no emotion. Suddenly she moved, grabbed the strap of Sapphire’s bag and heaved her up until she wasn’t on the ground anymore. Sapphire struggled but Jasper held on tight.

“Listen here. I’ve told you I need to talk to her, and you’ve done everything in your power to avoid me. So now it’s time to stop playing this game.” 

Jasper smirked. She reached into her pocket with her other hand and pulled out a phone. She held the screen in front of Sapphire and for once she couldn’t help but to react. There she was, two months earlier, at a pride parade. She was decked out in full rainbow and and dancing and laughing with her friends. That day she had lied to her mother and they snuck away to another city to make sure she wouldn’t be caught. Yet, here she was. 

“So I was right. You’re mother doesn’t know, does she? I wonder what she’ll do once she sees these pictures? I could post the right now, if you want?”

“N-No,” Sapphire stammered. “That won’t be necessary.” 

“It won’t?” Jaspers grin grew. “So we agree, you get Lapis to talk to me, alone, and I’ll delete these pictures?” 

Sapphire kept her month shut and looked down. 

A shout from the building and she looked up to see Pearl rushing towards them, two teachers behind her. 

Jasper dropped her quickly and ran. Sapphire fell and immediately felt the burns of scrapes on her hands and knees. She sat there, still as a statue, as Pearl came and wrapped her arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby whistled to herself quietly as she wiped down the counter. The bright colors of the diner never failed to put her in a good mood, even when she was working. The place was mostly empty now. Her sisters were sitting at a booth texting while Rose was enthusiastically talking with Greg in the back about something. An older woman with long white hair with a coffee sat at the bar while two girls who looked like the complete opposite of one another were sitting at a booth. One had short black hair and a snotty expression, loudly complaining about the mess on her table when Ruby knew perfectly well it was clean. The other had a blonde buzz cut and sat silently across from her. She kept giving Ruby apologetic glances whenever the other one made a rude comment. Ruby shrugged and smiled at her and the blonde quickly looked away. 

The bell hanging on the door rang and Ruby looked up to welcome the new costumers. To her surprise Pearl and Sapphire walked in and sat themselves at a table in the corner. Ruby lifted her hand to wave but neither of them looked up from the ground. Their frowns and the way Sapphire tugged at her skirt made the diner suddenly dim and gray. Ruby picked up her notepad and hesitantly walked over. 

When she reached them Pearl gave her a polite but forced smile. “Oh, hello Ruby, we didn’t know you worked here.”

Sapphire looked up at Ruby but looked back down again quickly, expressionless. 

“Uh, yeah, my foster mom Rose owns the place with her husband and me and my sisters-“ she gestured at them, “work here after school.”

“So it’s just you guys?” Pearl asked.

Ruby nodded. “For now, Greg has been meaning to put up a help wanted ad, but him and Rose have been super busy since she’s having a baby soon.” 

Pearl seemed to perk up a bit. “Oh, I’ve been looking for a job. Do you think I could speak to one of them?” 

Ruby looked and saw that Rose had come out of the back and was making a fresh pot of coffee. She waved at Ruby and smiled.

Ruby nodded. “Sure, I could introduce you to Rose now if you want?” 

“Yes, that would be-um, actually,” Pearl looked at Sapphire and she glanced up. “Do you mind Sapphire? It should only be a minute.” 

Sapphire shook her head. Pearl looked back at Ruby. “If you don’t mind could you bring her a strawberry milkshake? It’s on me.” 

“Yeah of course, anything else?” 

“No, that will be all.” Pearl stood up and Ruby gestured for her to follow. As she walked Ruby looked back at Sapphire but she only sat there, staring down and tugging at her skirt.

Ruby walked up to the counter with Pearl and cleared her throat. “Rose?” 

“Yes, Ruby?” Rose turned to them and grinned. “Is this a friend of yours? I’m Rose, nice to meet you.” She held her hand out to Pearl to shake and Pearl took it hesitantly.

“Yeah, this is Pearl. We met earlier at school. She’s been looking for a job and I told her you guys were thinking about hiring extra help, with the baby and everything.” Ruby gestured to Rose’s stomach.

“Oh yes! Well definitely need some soon, this little guy sure is a lot of trouble already!” Rose rubbed her stomach and laughed and Pearl seemed to relax a bit. Ruby smiled. Everyone felt relaxed and happy around Rose. 

“Well Pearl honey, how about you sit down and I’ll go clean up, then we can talk a bit okay?” 

Pearl nodded. “Yes ma’am, that sounds good.” 

Rose laughed. “Just Rose, please.” 

Pearl smiled a little and sat. Rose went off to the sink to clean up as promised and Ruby stood for a second before moving behind the counter to fix Sapphire’s drink. 

She made it quickly and walked over to Sapphire’s table. She looked up when Ruby came and said a quiet thank you. 

Ruby gestured to the seat opposite of Sapphire. “May I?” 

Sapphire raised her eyebrows but nodded. Ruby sat down and they awkwardly looked at each other for a minute. 

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. “I, um, that milkshake is sweet, but I think I know something else that’s sweeter.” 

Sapphire’s expression shifted and she let out a little giggle. “Please don’t say my ass.” 

“What? Of course not!” Ruby lifted her hand over her heart like she was offended. “I was gonna say your smile. What do you take me for?” 

“Good, I thought you might secretly be a straight boy in disguise.” 

They both laughed. It was true, Sapphire’s smile was beautiful. And Ruby was glad she could make her smile when she knew she wasn’t in a good mood, even if it was with a cheesy pickup line. 

Ruby blushed and hoped Sapphire couldn’t see. “So, is everything alright?”

Sapphire’s shoulders tensed and she took a sip of her drink. “Why wouldn’t they be?” 

“I dunno, you seemed kinda upset when you came in.”

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I just. . . ran into someone.”

“A good someone?”

Sapphire shook her head no. “It’s really nothing, don’t worry about me.” 

Ruby opened her mouth to say something else but Pearl walked up to them. She had a slight smile but it faded when she looked to Sapphire. 

“Well, Rose said she would call in a few days, so that might be a good sign.” Pearls dug in her pocketbook and handed Ruby a few bills. “Here, and keep the change. Are you ready to go Sapphire?” 

Sapphire nodded and stood up, not looking at Ruby. Then she turned back and, without looking her in the eye, spoke. “Are you coming with us tomorrow? To the boardwalk?” 

“I, uh, yeah. Yeah! I just need to ask Rose, but I’m sure she won’t mind.”

She could barely see it from the bangs covering her face, but Ruby thought she saw Sapphire blush a little. “Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Sapphire.”

A cold, biting voice cut through the darkness of the house. Sapphire froze, hand on the doorknob, and held her breath as if she be punished for taking in air. 

“Enter.”

She stepped toward the living room where she knew her mother would be waiting. She forced her face to have no emotion, for her posture to be perfect. She clasped her hands together in front of her.

Her mother was a statue. She sat at her chair with the air of a villainous queen who always got the answer she wanted. Her white hair flowed around her face and down the billowing blue fabric of her dress. The blue diamond necklace that held her name stake sat resting on her collarbone as always, glittering in the pale light.

Sapphire moved and sat at her mother’s feet. Both of them looked at the other for a moment, analyzing, before her mother spoke.

“Sapphire, this is not what I expected. It is dark outside and you are just now arriving home. Your chores are undone and I’m positive your homework will suffer. Not to mention what could have happened to you. I hope you have a good reason behind this behavior.”

Sapphire took a breath and the speech she had practice feel from her lips.

“I apologize mother, Pearl and I were studying until it was time for the auditions, and the auditions ran late because of technical errors-“

“So drama is the reason you’ve arrived so late?” Blue Diamond looked down at her daughter. “Well, you’ve already taken all the arts classes required to graduate haven’t you? I’ll call the school tomorrow and have your classes changed. Perhaps another English or Calculus class would be a better use of your time.” 

Sapphire fought to keep her expression neutral, but she felt her voice rising. “Please mother, I have all the required classes for Math and English as well. There’s no need to change.”

Blue Diamond said nothing. Sapphire tugged on her skirt and felt her mother’s eyes burn into her hands. She stopped. 

“No, my decision is final. You never needed to waste your time of that anyway. I will not have you risking you safely for it. You are dismissed.” 

Sapphire hurriedly stood and walked out of the room. She was proud of herself for holding back the tears until she reached her room. 

She had only joined drama last year. Before, she was in chorus and this exact scenario happened with that. She joined drama as a way to still be able to sing, since they had performed many musicals in the past. Singing was a release for her, a way to escape the hell that was her home. And now she had lost it again.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the script she had received just an hour earlier. It was for the lead role. She had earned it and now it was gone. 

She tried to throw it away but she just couldn’t. Instead she put it back in her bag and pulled out her phone. She laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

She texted Pearl and Lapis first, to let them know what was going on. Then her drama teacher. And as she was going to put it down, she saw a name in her messages and decided to text one more person.

Sapphire: Hello

She waited for a moment, and then a reply came.

Ruby: Hey!

Sapphire sniffled and buried under the blankets. 

Sapphire: How are you? 

Ruby: Good! Feet are kinda sore from work but I’m used to it lol 

Ruby: How about you? Feelin better? 

Sapphire: No, my mother was... upset with me. She’s changing my schedule so I can’t take drama anymore, so you won’t see me tomorrow morning.

Ruby: That’s awful! She’s doing that just cause you were a little late?? 

Sapphire: It’s a long story. But in summary, yes. And now I won’t be able to sing anymore. 

Ruby: You sing? That’s so cool!!!

Sapphire: Yes, it was cool when I could preform. 

Ruby: I’m sorry Sapph. But hey, look forward to tomorrow!! I’ll do my best to cheer you up!! 

Sapphire smiled at her phone and wiped a tear from her eye. 

Sapphire: Thank you Ruby. 

Ruby: No prob bob, try to get some sleep okay? 

Sapphire: Very well. Goodnight Ruby.

Ruby: Night <3


End file.
